


Writing songs about ao3 books I like

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I write Songs about ao3 books I like, ao3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Ayyy! All in the title!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Leave the Past Buried

Book by caydiink

Song by

Skyla_Crescents

I'm the Monster

Sometimes~

I look in the mirror~

I see~

To big green eyes shining right back at me~  
  


But I know~

Behind those em-er-ralds

Is a monster

A monster~

Cause thats what i am~

A manipulative leader~

A Murderous glint

Power hungry Reaper

God Fucking damn it I'm the monster

They don't ca~re

I~ Don't want to know

I can't return

to the place I once called home~

I used to rule the world~

Terror from people when I walked the streets

But now I'm a coward

hiding from what I begun you see~

The world keeps spinning

I know can't stop it

But I'm sorry about all the shit I do

A monster hides inside my soul

Reeking terror wherever I go~

My eyes are crying

and everythings blurred

World starts crashing

and the lamps always burn

See the fire that caused L'manberg to go boom!

The world keeps spinning

And I can't think straight

Holy shit I've made to many mistakes

I can't be forgiven

So i'll stay right here

Watching the sun go down,

as I hide in fear~

________

Song end


	2. Raven Crowned Academy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AYYYYY Book by RavenKid

(IDK WHY I WROTE THIS IN A MUSICAL FORM)

Why do I have to go?

Book By: Ravens Kid

Song: Skyla_Crescents

A regal piano plays

Its cut off by

"Ok, Ok, Ok!" 

_Dear Kings and Queens of Minetenia,_

_The Raven Crowned Academy would like to formally announce that your child's application has been accepted and this is an invitation to welcome your child into the Academy. Please see to it that your child arrives on the academies docks on the date of September tenth and, send your child's belongings before hand so we as the academy can set your child's room to their needs. The Academy will provide three meals a day, clubs and activities after classes, a place to sleep, and advanced education for your child.  
_ _As always the Raven Crowned Academy wants what is best for your child's environment but, do bare in mind that we do not allow trouble making with in these halls so if we do see anything of the sort coming from your child we will make sure to give a proper punishment. We will also make sure to inform you on your child's academic growth throughout the year so do be weary of the mail that will be sent your way. If you have any questions or concerns about your child's well being please write to the headmaster and he will get back you you right away. Thank you for choosing Raven Crowned Academy.  
  
Signed By, Headmaster Sparklez   
Sincerely, Raven Crowned Academy_

A loud groan our sigh of annoyance comes from every princess, Prince, or Enbie royal kid

Snap clap kick stomp clap x5

"We've been through enough and now look at where we go?"

"A place for Snobs to go and be royal"

"Teaching us how to the "Perfect rul~ler!"

"If I go here I'll be doomed!" 

"Looking around this big old fucking school"

"Reminds me of how much I have to lose"

"If I go here I'm going go insane!"

"And I just want to say~"

"Why do I have to go?"

" To some old broken school?"

"Snobs strut around pretending there cool!"

"And I'm no perfect kid!"

"I'm not getting the gist"

"Of why I have to go"

"And be the perfect royalty sitting on the throne"

Hbomb, Dream, Sapnap and George are on stage.

"Father do we have to go?" Dream says

"Yes you do my kids!" Hbomb smiled

"But all the kids there are snobs!" Sapnap sings

"Your regular everyday bitch." George muttered

"Kids now don't be rude, your off to school to learn!" Hbomb sings

"Do we have to go?" All three kids say

"yes!"

Groan

Sleepy Kingdom

All at the table

"Dad what the fuck is this?" Tommy asked

"A letter from your new school." King Philza replied.

"Wait what?!" Wilbur said.

"You heard me r~ight!" Philza sings

"But Father! Manhunt kingdom will attend!" Tommy sang.

"It'll be the perfect chance to make amends!" Philza sings.

Techno rolls his eyes "Guys listen to Dad, theres no changing his mind."

All three kids groan.

Shift to the Muffin kingdom

(ALL SONG)

"Father, why do I go?" Bad tries moving infront of his father to get his attention

"Father~ Is it true I leave home?"

"Father~ Father~ I guess I'm leaving home."

Diamond Kingdom

"But Mother Father! Why do I have to go?!" Skeppy complained.

"Your going and thats final!" His mother said.

Skeppy groaned even more.

Animia Kingdom

Had the same

Bloom Kingdom

Oh the same

Hermit Kingdom

Yes the same!  
  


All Kids:"Why do we have to go?!"

All kids:"I'd rather die in a hole!"

Tubbo: I don't wanna die though!

All kids: Why do We Have to go? To some Snobby ass school

(LANGUAGE!)

All Parents: Kids the Carriage is here!

All kids: Were on are way to hell!


End file.
